iGot a Hot Nothing
by Long Island
Summary: Sam feels down, someone helps her out.


Disclaimer: I have and make no claim on any iCarly copyright. Non-iCarly characters and settings are my own.

. . . . .

Note: I haven't seen the episode, but I think this fits.

. . . . .

The others drifted out and Sam looked around the room, taking in all they had done for her friend. This room is amazing, I can't believe we did all this. She focused on Carly, that girl's mouth stuck in a dumbfounded grin. All for you, Sam thought.

"Well, Carly? It took some time, but you can't deny it's ended up a happy birthday, can you?"

"I don't know what to say, Sam. It's like a TV show. I can't believe this is my room."

Carly wandered the room touching everything, large and small. Proving it real. She opened drawers, leafing through their contents. Everyone with any connection to her had contributed there, photos and mementos of memories Carly must have, of shared events. School trips, parties, concerts; keepsakes freely given to keep her memories vibrant.

The size of the effort dwarfed Sam. Carly truly was a significant person in the lives of everyone she met. Even T-bo had donated pictures. Even Lewbert.

Sam thought, how am I here? Why am I here? How are we still friends? She studied Carly, now seated on the bed. I can understand it when we were little, before cliques and popularity and fitting in turned kids into teens, but how still? She should have moved on by now, left me behind.

And it began, Sam feeling it in her toes. Feeling it rise inexorably, like the tide. She had to get away from this room.

"Well, goodnight Carls. I've got to get going." Up to her ankles now.

"What? You're leaving? I thought you were staying to help me break in all this."

"Nah, you need the time to make this yours, to put your own personal stamp on everything. That's the one thing we couldn't do for you, make it yours in your own mind. Have fun with it. Invite me over when that's so." Lapping at her calves now.

"Sam, you sure? I don't mind, you're my best friend."

"Always will be, Cupcake. But tonight's yours, and as many as it takes 'till this is just your room, and not your gift from us. Don't worry, I can wait." Mid-calf now, rising, rising. Time to go.

"Well, if you think so. Bye, Sam. It won't take long, we'll be having sleepovers soon enough."

Sam nodded as she left. It really wouldn't take long, she knew. Her friend was one of life's Golden Girls, one of the special fortunate few at the center of the universe. Who life itself bent over backwards to please. Stopping at the head of the stairs, she fought the tide, knowing that failure was certain. Knees, now. She took the first step, surrendering, and let the melancholy wash above her knees without resistance.

Carly had so much more than I will ever have, and saw it all burn to ashes, she thought. Now she has it all back, again more than I will ever have. More, and better. Sam made her way through the apartment unchallenged, Spencer must be already in bed. Waist deep now.

Maybe this will be it, she thought. Maybe this starts the end. It's time they all moved past me, left me to whatever petty future that life had planned for me. They're beginning to plan for college, I can't even plan for lunch. It was fun while it lasted, I guess that's all there was to it.

She quietly closed the door behind her, no need to disturb her future former friends, and began walking to the stairwell, wanting to walk instead of take the elevator.

"Hey, Sam?"

She stopped and turned, looking towards him but not quite focusing her attention. Why bother. Chest deep now.

"Would you mind coming in for a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

"Why, Fredling? What can you have to say to me?"

"Please Sam, I don't want to talk in the hall. Come in."

She sighed, but walked to him. It was difficult, what with her being submerged to her collarbone. He closed the door once they were inside.

"You know, everything's been all Carly for a while now, I mean birthday, fire, and rebuild. It's like the whole world's been revolving around her. It was hard for it not to, that fire and our response could probably be seen from space."

A sour look crossed her face. What was he doing, rubbing her face in it? Did she need this from him, now? Was this some last parting shot at her?

"I got-I started kind of worrying that you might feel left out, like maybe no one was thinking about you. That you matter too. I was in the mall yesterday and I saw something I think is perfect for you. Yeah, I was there looking for things for her, but when I saw this, my only thoughts were of you, I promise you that. It's just a little gift, nothing major, but it's for you. Not for her friend, not an afterthought, it's something I saw that I think is all you, and I want you to have it."

He handed her a package, the red and black striped paper not quite parallel to the sides, proof he had done the wrapping.

"You can think of it as a late last birthday present, or an early next."

She fought the urge to do her usual job of opening gifts, instead of decimating paper and box she opened it with care. Her eyes widened upon seeing the contents. She lifted it out, he taking and setting aside the empty package.

"Freddie," she said as softly as he had been speaking, knowing that his mother was by now in bed, and that it would be better not to alert her to activity in her home. "This is beautiful."

She studied the short-waisted jacket in her hands. Gunmetal gray leather, pointed collar. Two inset chest pockets, slash handwarmer pockets. Her hands twisted to see inside. A rich, red silk lining. Two large interior pockets, and two small. Dark gray metal buttons to close the front, and cinches low on either side, to fit it to her.

"I think I got the size right, but I have the tags and receipt. If it doesn't fit, we can exchange it tomorrow."

"I-I love it. Freddie, why?"

"Everyone's so wrapped up in Carly, I don't want you thinking she's all there is. I want you to know there's someone whose world revolves around you. Here, try it on."

She slipped off her coat and turned, he helped into the jacket. Before she could turn back, he closed his arms around her. They stood together for a minute, both nervous and unsure.

"You matter to me Sam, I mean, really matter."

She turned and put her arms around him, and leaned her head into his shoulder. He lowered his, pressing his cheek to hers.

"Thank you Freddie. You don't know how much I needed to hear that. I have to get home though. Call me in the morning?"

"I will. You aren't walking, are you?"

"I'll take a cab. I mean it Freddie, thank you."

She turned her head and kissed his cheek, then left his apartment. She went to the elevator and stepped in when it arrived. Sam rode down, wanting his call. Wanting tomorrow to arrive. She took out her phone and called for a cab. As she got in to that, she thought-tide's out.


End file.
